Tiger Lily
Tiger Lily Tiger Lily is the fourth party member in Codename S.T.E.A.M. and the third to join the team. She is a young Native American girl who seems to be a lot older then she appears. Description Tiger Lily's in game description reads: "Tigerlily describes herself as a Native American, but her tribe and its homeland remain a mystery. She is stubborn and willful but serves as an extremely capable healer and scout." Milton on Tiger Lily: "Although she appears physically younh, everything else about Tiger Lily suggests that she has been alive (and at war) for a very long time indeed. I shudder to think of the enemy that inspires such wrath." Personality For most of the game, Tiger Lily seems to keep to herself and is angered by Henry's comment that she is too young to be on the team. Tiger Lily is a stubborn and strong willed girl, but can be a bit cold and quiet. Most of her remains a mystery, but she seems to lighten up as the journey goes on and regains hope and a more optimistic attitude. Appearance Tiger Lily is a short, young Native American girl. As such, she has darker skin, she has two red triangles underneath each eye, and she wears a headband with a red cross on it seemingly signifying her position as the teams healer. Tiger Lily wears a dark red tube top, a fuzzy red shaw, a beige skirt, blue pants, and long red combat boots. She is also always being followed by a small red bird. Story Tiger Lily joins when the Liberty comes under siege by artillery fire. The cannon itself actually turns out to be an alien. After the cannon is disposed of, the Liberty had suffered too much damage, and Lincoln suggests they land for repairs and John states that the team should save the civilians who have been attacked on the Steamgate Bride, to which Tiger Lily agrees. Once the team reaches America, Tiger Lily assists in saving Randolph Carter, who has been trapped inside Miskatonic University, and aids the team in an even worse attempted attack on the White House. Once the Necronomicon is recovered, Tiger Lily and the team land to repair and uprade the Liberty, but are ambushed. While Tiger Lily and the team dealt with the aliens, Lincoln himself was caught off guard, getting fatally wounded and knocked unconcious by a Crasher. Tiger Lily loses hope without Lincoln, but immediately agrees when John suggests that Henry take charge. Upon Dorothy's arrival on the Liberty, Tiger Lily is confused when they get to Oz, wondering why it's so much different than Earth. After clearing out the invasion forces in Oz, Tiger Lily and the team return to Earth, only to find out that half of it has been frozen over. Tiger Lily aids in the final battle, including helping to destroy a second Abomination, a large bomb-like alien that intends to destroy A.B.E, defeating the aliens in their own nest, and reaching The Greath Shugguth. Once The Great Shugguth has been reawakened, Tiger Lily watches as Lincoln destroys A.B.E, taking out both the creature and himself. Upon mourning, Tiger Lily realizes that the war is now over, and that she can be hopeful once again. Playstyle Tiger Lily is an excellent back line support unit, being very useful with her Medi-Mortar, which can heal all allies if they are grouped closely. Tiger Lily starts with a sub-weapon called the Steam Musket, and its low steam cost and excellent firepower make her a good agent for quickly disposing of enemies who get to close. With only 120 health, Tiger Lily isn't a good suggestion to just throw out on the frontlines, but rather, a good backline, who can pick off lower health aliens when needed. Abilities Tiger Lily's weapon is called the "Medi-Mortar." Despite her cold personality, Tiger Lily seems to be more caring than she lets on, as she is the main healer of the team. Tiger Lily's special is called, "Healing Wind." Healing Wind can be used to heal all allies inside its diameter and even heals Tiger Lily as well. Tiger Lily's character ability is called "Defiance." Defiance shows Tiger Lily's stubborn side, as she can survive one fatal hit if she is still over 25% health. Trivia *It is never specifically stated in the game, but Tiger Lily, being based on the character from Peter Pan of the same name, is from Neverland **Being from Neverland, it's quite possible that this is why Tiger Lily appears to be much younger then acts. Category:Characters